User blog:Y0ki3GGNET/Final Matters in Regards to this Wiki
Okay, so I'm pretty sure everyone here's aware by know of the downfall this wiki has been taking for the past few months or so. We've lost much of our user base and the core concept of what this wiki was created for has pretty much been lost. I blame most of this on me as I've neglected the servicing and management of this community and I deeply regret leaving it in such as state as it is now. When I had decided to leave and pretty much just lurk on the wiki I had forgotten to make any kind of process to help push on this community forward smoothly, furthermore I left the remaining admins with little to no instruction on what was to be done. While the BSCN wiki/project was great and had begun to grow quite a large community it slowly began to decay and over time our roleplay got stale. In the end a lack of proper management on my part and the slow decline of user activity are the main reasons to blame for the current state that we are in, however I do find that there are a few solutions that are at hand. Merging the Wiki's As many of you may or may not know, I had started a small project http://battleshipcraftgame.wikia.com to unify and centralize all the content from the mass of wiki's and offshoots that we know are associated with. If I can get enough help from the community and possibly recruit a few former and current admins both active and inactive we may be able to finish this project fast enough. The sole purpose I had in mind was to bring and organize the wiki's currently hosted, and bring their content into one easily accessible location, thus bringing our roleplay, game tutorials/tips/guides, offshoot community discussions, and our many other activities into one easily reachable wiki. The wiki will contain 2 major sections. Content and Roleplay, content will focus on the game itself and the related mods and user created content. While roleplay will occur in two locations. Actual roleplay will happen on the forums which will be seperated into different PU's or persistent universes. These will be continously operated and managed roleplays based of; 1. BSCN Roleplay, 2. Age of Sail Roleplay, and 3. BSCF Roleplay. We may also add or remove other PU's for thematic content if needed. Furthermore we will also have battles, scenarios, and short form campaigns. These will be seperate and in no way affect the PU roleplay. The purpose of these are to serve as mini test and activity roleplays for people who dont want to deal with the long term management of a full on fleet but just want a casual 2-3 day battle or roleplay that wont have any long lasting consequences, think of it as a sort of sandbox for you to play in. However navy and fleet pages will remain the same way as on BSCN however they will only serve as information and non-roleplay discussion locations. As for game related content as said before all current content will be transferred and placed into the new content section categories. TLDR: *Merge all wiki content into one easily accesible wiki *Introduce a new forum style roleplay *Rejuvinate the community The process for making this happen will occur in these stages. Stage 1 Create, and begin to organize internal wiki structure and foundations (basic links, infodesks, page design and formatting) Stage 2 Localize, backup and save all current content from all BSC Content and Roleplay Wiki's. Afterwards we will reformat the content and place it into the wiki. Stage 3 Set Up roleplay subforums and localize, backup and save all roleplay content from BSC Roleplay Wiki's. Once this is done we will bring all ACTIVE navies into the subforums, any Inactive Navies will be moved at the request of the users or for roleplay significance Stage 4 Smoothen out and check to make sure the wiki is in a functional state and has an adminitration system in place Stage 5 Wiki Fully Operational and Open to User Editing The process and all the stages will vary depending on the support I get howver I am looking at a time frame of 1-2 months for the wiki to be in a functional state. Close Down the Wiki If by popular vote it is decided that this wiki should be closed, the said action will be taken place in due time by me or another administrator, however should the community wish the wiki stay open, it will be leaved in an archived state and will be barred from any further edits. Relocate Many users have already left the wiki to pursue other BSC related wiki's and therefore if no one believes the afformentioned solutions are any good, i strongly suggest you move on to another wiki as many of them are already established and have a good base to join! Category:Blog posts Category:Featured Blog